Gwen Tenalds
- Appearance= - Casual = - SIG suit = - Mana Herald = }}}} }}Gwen Tenalds is the cousin of Isaac Shepard, and accompanies him to find his parents. Boarding the Falcon, she becomes one of the main science officers to the ship. Later on, she is chosen by the High Evolutionary Mana, and was transformed into a being of pure energy, becoming the Sapphire Seeker, but still able to change back to human at will. Characteristics *'Name': Gwen Tenalds *'Species': Human (Earthling/Terran) *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Strawyberry Blonde Red *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': science, study, yellow roses, Meeting new life and new civilizations *'Dislikes': Doofuses, being used in experiments *'Family': Parents (deceased), Aunt and Uncle (deceased) Isaac Shepard (cousin) Appearance Casual SIG Suit Herald Background Gwen had loving parents who were scientists, and loved her very much. Though an accident in the Canadian alps left Gwen an orphan, and adopted by her Uncle John and Aunt Martha, to grw up in Queens, New York along with her cousin, Isaac Shepard. His parents were archeologists who had made an immense discovery of the origin of humanity. They were sent on an expedition, but prompted to allow the kids to come with them on the separate ship, the USN Ishimura; a planet cracker designed to bore into a planet for resources, since the planet they were going to was loaded with ore samples of every kind. The cousins were put in stasis sleep for about a month as the Ishimura followed after a month. Awakened among junior cadets, as well as Rei, a female A.I. in a female humanoid body, awaited to hear contact from the Prometheus, the ship carrying their folks and the exploration team. But once they arrived… no response. So both she and Isaac, as well as a handful, hopped a pod and went to the surface to investigate. When they got there, they found the lab was in ruins, and half of the team either dead or crazy. After they learned his dad was still alive in stasis, they break him out of stasis and ask what happened. He explains that the site wasn’t what they thought it was, the Temple they discovered wasn’t what they thought it was. They learn that Isaac's mother was killed by something in the Temple structure they recovered. When they enter inside, with Isaac’s dad leading the way, they find the corpse of one of his dad’s associates, Milburn, dead, but Isaac notices his father becoming sick rapidly. They rush back to the Ishimura docking ship, but Amanda Vickers, the ship’s financier, refuses to let him aboard, and at his urging, burns him to death with a flamethrower, but not before he transforms into a monster, and attacks Gwen, stinging her. Later, a medical scan revealed Gwen, despite being a virgin, was pregnant. Fearing the worst, Isaac and Rei rush her to an automated surgery table to extract what appeared to be a techno-organic blob sac, containing in it a green, black, and gray blob of a techno-organic material that seemed to spring to life like an amoeba. Returning to the med bay to treat her wounds, they discover Peter Wayward, the head of the project Prometheus, had been alive in stasis aboard the Ishimura, and now on the docking ship. He explains he wanted to ask the lifeforms known as the Creators, to prevent his death from old age. As Isaac vents out his anger in the cargo bay area, with a weakened and still recovering Gwen to convince him not to take it so lightly, a monstrous, mutated Fifield, another of his parents’ coworkers, showing similar features of the blob that came out of Gwen, attacks the ship’s hangar bay and kills several crew members, before Isaac and Gwen kills him, using a Cutter and one of the Trawler vehicles. The captain of the ship, Marek, speculated to the two cousins that the structure their parents found was a military installation made by the Creators, but they lost control of a techno-organic biological weapon, the black liquid that was oozing out of his dad before and back at the temple. They discover that it was also a spacecraft, to which Isaac and Gwen enter again along with Rei, Wayward and a team, to awaken the only surviving Creator. Rei wakes the Creator from stasis and speaks to him in an attempt to explain what Wayward wanted. The Creator responds by damaging Rei by pulling her left arm out, and killed Wayward by bashing him with the arm, and then killed the others, as Alex and Gwen fled, before he reactivated the ship. Once they are out, Isaac warns Marek that the Creator is planning to release the liquid back on Earth, convincing him to use the Prometheus to stop the craft. Marek ejects the lifeboat and rams the Prometheus into the alien ship, while Vickers flees in an escape pod. The Creator’s disabled ship crashes into the ground; its wreckage crushing Vickers in the process. Isaac and Gwen go to the lifeboat and find the alien offspring was still alive, and grown to human size, as it seemed to constantly shift itself to find a various form. Rei, who was still active, warns Isaac that the Creator had survived, and forced his way into the lifeboat and attacks Isaac, attempting to kill him. But Isaac puts up a good fight until the Creator gets him in a chokehold, slowly trying ot crush his neck. But Gwen releases the creature onto the Creator; it constantly stabs him and infects his organic system, turning him into what it was, and then turns to gray dust. The creature then begins to warble again, and then forms into a humanoid sentient nano-droid-like creature, which seemed to have similar characteristics like Gwen. Once the trio make their way out, they recover Rei’s body and arm, and with her help, go back to the Ishimura. What they are unaware though, was that the ship had been infested with the black liquid by Vickers’ request to study it for her family’s company. This would lead the four on a journey across the stars, as well as form a crew together, to take down the Creators before they take down all life in the universe, along with Earth in the process. Personality Unlike Isaac, Gwen is more analytical than before. Gwen is a quick thinker and an instinctive person. At times she trusts others too quickly, and that may be a disadvantage or even injure her. She can handle dangerous situations, despite their often unfavorable conditions. Gwen is at times shown to be very concerned with the well-being of things around her, such as her surroundings, the people around her, and those she cares about. She is very strong (physically and mentally) and well mannered, despite her inflating sarcasm and ego at certain times. Gwen is a very caring, compassionate person, as shown by her acceptance of Kala's past and recent actions, as well as her statements that like Isaac, she does not care about Kala's appearance. She is also shown to be claustrophobic, as she gasps when exiting her stasis bed pod, or in getting into or out of the Medical Surgery Pod. Skills/Abilities Powers When Gwen is transformed into a Herald, she gains the cosmic abilities to use Mana: the lifeforce of the universe. In human form, she can manipulate mana at a lesser degree than in her Herald form for a variety of effects, such as: :*Limited Reality-Warping :*Energy Manipulation :*Flight :*Telekinesis :*Object Creation and Dissipation :*Opening Portals :*Repairing Objects :*Elemental Manipulation In her Sapphire Seeker form, her vast powers allow her to warp reality, survive in and fly across space, teleport herself and others across space and dimensions, create a body of her choice, and can draw in mana from everything around her. She also has a degree of enhanced strength and durability, able to take big rocks and strong attacks without being hurt. Skills *'Athletics and Martial Arts': Gwen is a capable gymnast and martial artist. She is occasionally shown to be quite good in hand-to-hand combat fights against enemies who had normal strength levels. At the age of fifteen it is revealed that she had already received a black belt in Taekwondo. When preferring to use her athletics during fights, she is shown to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. *'Other Athletics': She not only does martial arts, but also horseback riding, softball, skiing and cross country. *'Intelligence': Gwen is shown to be very intelligent and knowledgeable. She is shown to be a bit of computer and tech wiz as well. She has her own laptop as well as one on her SIG, which she uses to research enemies she meets. She is constantly updating an encyclopedia of the various alien races they meet along the way. Equipment *'SIG Suit' - Explorers Model B *'Portable Link Palm Laptop System': Her palm laptop is linked to the database of the Falcon, as well as the compendium of the Galactic Alliance, allowing her database knowledge when she needs it. She also uses the laptop to summon her Sparrow via remote link. *'Sparrow' Relationships Gwen's Relationships Gallery Gwen Tenalds geared up.JPG|Gwen Tenalds geared up Gwen Tenalds, Earth attire and Anatomy.JPG|Earth Attire and Anatomy Gwen's SIG Suit and casual suit.JPG|SIG suit and Casual suit Gwen Tenalds, SIG casual and Gi training outfit.JPG|SIG casual and Gi training gear Gwen Tenalds, Sapphire Seeker.JPG|Herald form - The Sapphire Seeker stoneman85_by_lufidelis-da39vx2.png|artwork by Lufidelis EotU Two Sides of a Girl.jpg|Art by Jess Deaton EotU Roll Call.png|Isaac, Gwen, Kori, Jeff, DRU, and Starlee Senza titolo 11 by kikaigaku-db6rq99.jpg Eyecatchers EotU Group Eyecatchers 2.jpg|Group Eyecatcher - Rei, Salu, Gwen, and Misty Voice Actor Ashley Johnson Trivia *Gwen was inspired by Elizabeth Shaw and Gwen Tennyson. You might say Gwen here is the biological clone of both these women spliced together. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Heralds